On Stage
by LouieGee
Summary: [COMPLETE] Umm, two shot, different POV's yeah so enjoy, its really awesome and complete
1. I wouldn't have it any other way

Takes place after or during next week's episode cuz im not sure how next week's episode ends, you know the one with the videotape and more drame 'Love, Child, and Videotape' so yeah got the idea from that, only two chapters, different POV's one from Ashley, other from Spencer, as you can tell i love doing that so yeah, thus the two chapters, so yeah, english and me not doing so well so yeah still bad at it but i try ::) so leave some reviews and enjoy

* * *

I hate that video camera, I just wish I would've thrown it away like I had planned to after me and Aiden had finished. But no I had to keep it, god why did she have to see it. Ahh, she had to know I love her more than anything, that I would choose her over Aiden anytime. Apparently I had to show her sometime and right now is the time. I can see Kyla there, she's nervous, very nervous, she's like shaking, and she's actually very funny when she is scared. I'm a little nervous, remember I've been naked on the stage when I was 5, so that pretty much frightened the stage fright right out of me. 

Let's see, I take one last look at the mirror, perfect I think, well as perfect as I can pull off without Spencer as my girlfriend. But no, I remember saying, after she came out, I wanted to shout to the world that I am in love with Spencer Carlin. I did actually scream it at school and Spencer blushed, she was so cute, I love it when I make her blush, it's a reminder to me that he still loves me, because if she didn't she wouldn't really care what I say, well not everything I say anyway.

Okay, they tell me and Kyla will be on in 5 min. Well Kyla and me, wait isn't it Kyla and I, I laugh at my grammar, I laugh at me English teacher who's German. Oh I don't even understand her most of the time. I realize that all day I've been occupying my mind so I don't have to think about Spencer, but its impossible and I know, she's my one and only. My soul mate, my baby. I can't cry, no I can't. Okay, there we go he's about to announce us.

"Raife Davies will never be forgotten, and here are his daughters, Ashley and Kyla Davies."

We walked out arms linked and went to the microphone. I decided to talk since I saw that Kyla was much too nervous. I started off.

"How are you New York!" I yelled and everybody applauded and cheered. "Well as you all know, Raife Davies was an awesome musician, a talented business man, but most of all a great father, although he wasn't always there for me, I know he would've wanted to be. Without him I would not have learned about life the way he has taught me, I wouldn't have loved music this much, and without him I would not have this amazing sister, who although gets on my nerves sometimes, I do love a whole lot."

I turned to see Kyla whose eyes were tearing now and I pulled Kyla into a big hug. I put the microphone to my now tearing face and spoke on. "Before I go I would like to say…" I wasn't sure how to phrase it but I took a deep breathe and continued, "I would like, scratch that, I would love to let the whole world know that I Ashley Davies am in love with Spencer Carlin."

Everyone went quiet and then a sudden burst of applause and cheering occurred. I dropped the MIC to the ground and grabbed Kyla's hand and started to walk of stage. My attention was caught by the stage director mouthing me to present my dad's band. I laugh at my stupidity but go back out there, I grab the MIC and explain my stupidity to the crowd, they laugh of course, but I got right to the point. I wanted to head back to L.A to know what Spencer had to say about my big announcement.

I presented my dad's band and headed towards my dressing room. I had to get changed and quickly. I know my flight isn't until tomorrow night but heck I'm rich I know I can get that changed, maybe I could be in LA by morning so I can wake up next to Spencer.

Just the thought is getting me excited. That's when I think about what I have just done, I actually told her I love, like I literally put my self out there, even though I feel at my best I am at my most vulnerable, I guess that's what love is. I can see my dressing room so I decide to start jogging there, why waste more time than I already have. I go inside and flip the light switch, because well to see my clothes I do need light. But it doesn't work, and if I call someone it will be quite a bitch of a wait, I can barely see but I remember a lamp being there in the middle of the room. So I head to the middle feeling around like a blind person and finally find it. Yes, I shout in my head. I pull the little string thingy as I like to call it but what the hell, that doesn't feel like working either. So guess what, I'm just going to LA like this.

I hear the door close behind me, now I am truly blind, I don't get scared though because I assume it's the wind, but then I hear a click that indicated that someone was in the room and had just locked the door. I would've screamed but I don't know, I didn't, I just didn't. I actually felt safe in the darkness, I felt safe with whoever or whatever was in this room. I start talking, "Who's th…" Someone's finger is on my lip indicating me to shut up. I do and the light touch on my lips sends electricity through my body. I like it, actually I love it. I think to myself no, I can't I love Spencer. NO, Ashley stop. But it's too late.

The person's lips were on mine, I knew it was a girl though, the way her lips were shaped, the way she was kissing, and then I realized, wait a minute, I recognize these lips. They're Spencer's. I deepen the kiss knowing it's Spencer. I just know it is, I know it is my baby right there in front of me. She pulls away and I reach into my pocket and pull out my lighter, I flick it on and there she is, so beautiful, gorgeous and I see what she's wearing and I just get turned on so fast.

She is wearing red lingerie, god, I can't take it anymore, I look around and notice the couch I was sitting on earlier, I throw the lighter down, it immediately breaking, and I pull Spencer in the direction of the couch I saw and when I thought I was close enough I threw Spencer in that direction. I hear the grunt she made as she landed and I knew she was on the couch, and this is where it happened, the most intense connection me and her have ever made. I could see her, I don't know how but I could see, you know when they say blind people can actually see people's 'colors' like this one certain person is yellow while another is blue, well that's what it seemed like. I could see red, red because I love her and well the color of love is red right? I chuckle at myself and my corniness. I can see her heart beating, god I love her so much I could literally see her body all her curves and I know she saw mine too. I saw her biting and licking those luscious lips.

I straddled her, started kissing her with so much passion, I never wanted this to end, just me and her, the only light in this complete darkness. I started caressing her body, knowing exactly where to touch and knowing where it all was. There were no 'I'm sorry' 'oops' or 'are you ok' here. No accidental touches, I knew exactly where everything on her body was, I had a map engraved in my head, and I could feel so did she. I knew I was touching all the right places, kissing all the right places, because I always heard her moan, god that turned me on so much.

I decided to make the first big move, I wasn't in the mood for any foreplay to tell you the truth, so I just headed to the final destination. I moved the silk in between her legs and just pushed my fingers in. Two fingers for now, because I know she wants more but I want to see how she reacts. She screams my name, "Ashley" god I love it, I decide to add a finger and use my weight to go in deeper than I ever have with her. Oh my god her moans, her body, Im can't hold it any longer, I thought I could but I can't just the thought of her body is enough for me to climax. I tell her to open her eyes and believe it or not I can actually see them. Those beautiful blue orbs, then I tell her, "Come for me baby, come for me"

She surprises me and sticks three fingers in my wetness and we move in sync, I pull out and she pushes in and it goes like that when she says, "Come with me baby, I need you so badly." We scream each other's name almost simultaneously as we come. We just lay there, Im on top of her, body limp, more tired than I've ever been, and I hear her whisper something but I heard it loud and clear.

"Ashley I love you with all my heart" I responded,

"Me too, baby, even more" And I decide to ask her,

"Honey, how'd you get here?" and once again she whispers but I hear her.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

We fall asleep right then and there, in each other's arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Dreamland

**_Disclaimer:_** I own south of nothing

Hey guys, to tell the truth, i kinda rushed through this, because i wanted it out before the actual new episode aired and well its like 5 min until 8 so yeah just made it because i know people are off of this site at like 8 for something then 8:30 SoN so you're probably gonna read it after but i did post this before just to let you know so i didn't take any ideas from the actual episode OK so yeah hope u like the second and last chapter and it was pretty hard :\ and English still bad which you probably already know

* * *

She just seemed so happy with him, why is she even with me, god, why does this have to be so difficult. It's like I've never seen her smile so much except on that video tape. The same smile she gives me now, she used to give to him. Ugh, does she even really love me, maybe she just wants to get over him, I don't even know anymore. 

Tonight she is leaving, and tomorrow she's going to be presenting her father's band for the tribute thingy, and she asked me to go. At first I said no, but after like asking me the same thing 1 a million times I had to say yes, and besides if I went we actually got to be in a room together for one night, one whole night. Just me and my love, I was actually surprised my parents let me go, but it might have been because Ash told them all four of us would share a room together, that's Ashley, Kyla, Christine, and me of course. But no it's just going to be me and Ashley, well it was going to be me and Ashley, but to tell you the truth, now I'm not so sure.

The funny thing is, I don't care if she doesn't love me, well I do but it doesn't matter to me because no matter what, I love her, I love her as much as the first time I laid my eyes on her. Since the first time, when I made her spill her coffee, I mean how else was I supposed to get her attention. How else would've I gotten to see those beautiful hazel eyes, how was I supposed to know she was going to get so mad. I chuckle at the first time we met and she apologized to me for being a 'bitch'.

God I'm so in love, and she knows this, and I know I love her more, because she hasn't ever really had anyone to love so she's knew at this but I seriously love her, even though I have my baby completely whipped, once again I laugh to myself.

She says the video was a long time ago and that she loves only me, she told me this during class the other day, but I just don't know, I'm beginning to doubt her, and, and I don't know why. I know she's telling the truth, I can see it in her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes, but she looks so much happier when she was with him. I don't know what to do, what to say, or even what to think. The more I try and figure this out, the more confused I become.

I'm snapped out of my daze but this annoying fast paced knocking at my door, I'm assuming it's the crazy lady that gave birth to me, although she seems like she's trying to cope with me and Ashley being together, I'm just starting to doubt everything, god love changes absolutely everything. Well I don't really want to talk to mom, but she'll get mad if I don't, she's probably just lonely since she and I are the only ones in the house, so I scream for her to just come in because the door is already open.

And its her, the girl I'm currently head over heals for, the girl who has my heart and is running down a slippery hall with it, and the funny thing is she's really trying not to drop it. She sits at the end of my bed, I barely feel her sit on the bed because she weighs very little but I can still feel her, all my senses get magnified times a thousand when I'm in her presence. God she looks so good, I want her so bad right now, I just want to slap her around, squeeze her in places she loves to be squeezed, just make her feel so much pain and pleasure at the same time, I want to give it to her hard.

I have to get these thoughts out of my head. I look at her and see she is biting her lip, she's thinking of what to say, and frankly, I'm not in the mood to wait, and I can't take the way she is looking at me, and I have to stop her.

"So, what do you want?" It came out a little angrier than I thought it would. I could see she wasn't exactly thrilled that I had been so mean in asking the question, but she needs to know that I'm very mad now, and that I didn't really want to be around her at this time, because I would regret it if I said something I didn't mean.

"I love you" I looked at her with widened eyes and I grinned a little bit, she saw me and she blushed at my reaction, and then she said it again, but with more emphases like she wants to make sure I know its meant for me and that she really means it.

"Spencer Carlin, I Ashley Davies, am in love with you. I want to be with you forever, I love the leash you have on me, and I love you with all my heart." I blushed, worse than any other time. My whole face was red, I even started my whole body decide to heat up, my body was even flushing. I wanted to answer, I wanted to but my mind was on Aiden. I opened my mouth and closed it, then again, and again, I started to look like a fish out of water, I know what I wanted to say, I wanted to tell Ashley I felt the same way but it just wouldn't come out and she saw the trouble I was having.

She put her finger to my mouth shushing me, and I felt the electricity surge through my body by just that touch, I kissed her finger and she already knew I felt the same way even though I didn't say anything. She just gave me a soft kiss on the lips and dropped an envelope to my left on the nightstand and walked out of the room but not without blowing me a kiss, it was the cutest thing I've seen her do besides that bear with the eye patch she got me.

I lie on the bed and hear the crumple of the envelope she left me, god I almost forgot about it. I opened and it was a letter with a ticket of some sort. I read the letter…

_**Hey baby,**_

**_I just wanted to say sorry again for the video tape but I can't live without you Spencer. You are my life, without you I don't know what I would do, I couldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I don't have you by my side. Please forgive me, I am happier with you that I ever was with Aiden, I had just got dumped my Maggie and I needed someone to be intimate with and Aiden just happy to be there. But if I had to choose it would be you, over everyone, no one comes close to how I feel about you Spence._**

_**I love you forever & always**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ashley**_

_**P.S. You can still come if you want**_

I took out the ticket and it was a plane ticket to New York, same flight as Ashley and right next to her, but I can't go, I just can't. I just want to sleep and forget this ever happened.

_I can see Ashley, and she's with Aiden, and they're making out. I go up to them and ask Ashley what the hell. How could she be kissing Aiden when she's with me. She says sorry but I don't love you anymore. She walks away with Aiden, hand in hand. I can feel my heart break into millions of little pieces, I can feel my body just go limp, I can't go on living without her with me._

I wake up and realize it's just a dream. I am panting and look over at my clock and realize its 3 am. I decide then and there I can't live without Ashley either. I want to call her but realize she must still be on the way to New York, I just have to wait until tomorrow and tell her I love her too. I try and go back to sleep but I can't get Ashley out of my mind. I can't let it go, she loves me, I'm so happy, and I have to go see her. I run out of my room and bang on my parents room.

Of course my luck, my mom opens the door and asks me what's wrong. I don't know whether to tell her the truth or just make something up. I decide Ashley can't wait so I tell my mom exactly what had happened earlier and tell her I have to go and get a plane ticket. She looks at me like I'm crazy and tells me to forget about Ashley, that I can wait a couple more days. Tears start forming in my eyes but she stays unfazed by them and she closes the door. I run towards my room and cry and cry. I cry myself to sleep and dream of whom else but Ashley.

_She walks into the room, the room looks like a dressing room of some sort. I am there standing but she can't see me, the light are completely off. I'm standing right by the door but it's so dark she sees nothing, she goes to the middle of the room and pulls on a string and I guess it's a lamp. It also doesn't work, I realize Ashley is all mine. I close the door and lock it. _

_For some reason I can see Ashley perfectly, even with all the darkness she is like the light, she is the light in my dark life that is filled with hate from people I could care less about. I can live by being cared by just dad and Clay. Glen and mother superior can go to hell, well maybe not Glen but mother definitely._

_I don't know why but Ashley doesn't scream. And I know for a fact that she gets scared easily, but no, no scream or anything, I walk up to her and I hear her say, "Who's th…" I put my finger to her lips like she did earlier, I go in for the kiss and she doesn't pull back, I'm glad she knows it's me, or at least I hope she knows it's me because I would be mad if she thought it was someone else and kept doing this._

_God I love her lips, they're so soft, so sexy, and when I kiss them I can still feel the electricity as if it was still our first kiss. She deepens the kiss and uses some tongue. And she knows my exact movements of my tongue, I'm now positive she knows who I am. She stops the kiss and the next thing I know I hear her turn on a lighter, god I hate when she smokes but I'm glad she has a lighter so I can see that beautiful face of hers clearly._

_I look down at her body and see her in her sexy dress, that shows much cleavage which turns me on so much, I love the way her nipples get hard in my mouth, I can feel myself getting wet and I look down at my body and see I'm in a red lingerie, and I know Ashley loves this, I see her look around and she seems like she found what she was looking for I turn to see what she's looking at, but too late she already threw the lighter to the ground and I hear it break, next thing I know I'm being thrown in a random direction, I get myself ready to hit a wall but no I am sat down, I'm literally surprised Ashley threw me in the right direction. _

_I smile and as soon as I sat down I'm being straddled by my baby. She is kissing me with so much passion, love, and lust. I never want this to end, just me and her, the only light in this darkness we call life. We had each other's movements mapped in our head. We knew where everything was and there were no mistakes here. I knew exactly where to touch even though I couldn't see her body. It was engraved in my head, all the curves, everything. She was also hitting all the right places, no matter where she touched me, I had to moan, and I had to make some sort of noise to let her know she was doing a perfect job._

_I guess she wasn't in the mood for foreplay, because next thing I know I have two fingers in me, and god do I need and want more but she's testing me seeing how much I want and what I will do in response to her fingers. She thrusts in for the first time and I can't help but scream her name, "Ashley" god I love to scream her name. Oh shit, she added another finger and she shifted her weight for her fingers to go in deeper, and wow did they go in deeper, oh my god, she's never gone this far, and I love it, I can't take it, I have to scream her name, I want her to feel the same pleasure she's making me go through, but I can't control my body, I'm about to climax, I can't help but moan and scream. She tell me to come for her._

_While she pulls out to thrust back in I surprise her by adding my three fingers to her core, and I use her own weight against her, we move in perfect sync, I pull out she pushes in it's like a teamwork and without the other we wouldn't climax. I tell her to come with me I tell her now with me and I tell her I need and want her so badly. We scream each other's names almost simultaneously as we both come at the same time. We're just laying there, her body on top of mine, I take her hand out of my wetness and lick off what she has just made me do, and she does the same with my hand. I have to tell her now or never._

"_Ashley, I love you with all my heart"_

That's when I'm awoken by some guy looking through my drawers of clothes. I squint and see it's my dad, and I also realize my hand is down my pants so I take it out before I ask him the question.

"Dad, what are you doing?" "Oh good you're up well here finish packing and hurry up we got to get to the airport." I look at him with my head tilted to the side and realize where I'm being sent to.

"What about mom?" I ask as if I actually care "Do you really care?" I nod my head no and help him finish my packing. I look at the clock and realize its 6 am and my dream lasted 3 hours and god what a good 3 hours it was. Then I realize why am I packing so much if I'm only going to be there for one night.

"Dad, so much clothes for one night?" "I thought you and Ashley could spend a little more time over there, you know like a mini-vacation" I look at him and smile, god he is my second favorite person in the world, of course Ashley being number one.

He literally gets to the airport which is a 30 minute drive I might add in 10 minutes. He gives me my information and waits with me as the plane boards, he gives me a kiss good-bye and watched me board the plane.

I take my seat and hope that no one sits down next to me on the plane and just think, think what I have to do before I go see Ashley. I know where she is going to be tonight, she's going to be at the MTV thing but I think I might need to go shopping first hoping I find that lingerie I was wearing in my dream and I just wonder if it'll be similar to the way it was dreamt, god I can't wait to see Ashley.

I just look out the window as we're about to take off, I'm very happy no one is sitting next to me and I can feel the plane getting up of the ground, and now we are actually flying, only hours until I get to see the love of my life, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep so I can have the dream I had earlier all over again. I just wish it could become reality.

* * *

Sorry about the horrible ending, no time, and to tell you the truth i couldn't think of a way to finish it but anyway this is more like a prologue than Spencer's P.O.V throughout the rough sex she will have later with Ashley so yeah sorry but hope you enjoyed it review please, oh and check it has some son mixes and they're okay i guess  



End file.
